SENDERO HACIA LA OSCURIDAD
by sen tomoyo numbuh 86
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre YYH .Una guerra entre unos reinos ha comenzado, Koenma pide ayuda a los chicos para asi poder resturarar la paz con la ayuda de unas chicas, sin embargo...(mal sumamary,pero; espero que les guste el fic)
1. Default Chapter

**Konichiwa** en realidad es mi primera historia de YU YU HAKUSHO asi que por favor sean buenos conmigo ya que no tengo tanta experiencia como ustedes.

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertence solamente hago mi historia sin fin de ningun lucro.

Por favor dejen sus reviews!

SENDERO HACIA LA OSCURIDAD 

CAPITULO UNO.

Koenma habia llamado a Yuske, Kuwawara y Kurama para un asunto que les queria comentar. Para eso les dijo que se reunieran en la casa de Genkai.

Recoremos que después de tantas cosas que habian pasado en el mundo humano como en los torneos que habian peleado los chicos con todo este ya habian pasado 3 años (aproximadamente es decir que ahora Yuske tenia 17 años y no 14)

Una vez en la casa de Genkai empezo a hablar Koenma:

Bueno los he llamado para que me ayuden con una misión

Pero recuerda que nosotros ya no trabajamos para el mundo espiritual – dijo Yuske

Lo se – respondio Koenma- pero ustedes son los seres mas poderosos que conozco y por eso pido su ayuda.

Y de que se trata – pregunto Kurama

Si dinos- exclamo Kuwawara

Pues veran...eh, quiero que protejan a unas...

No termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido por Yuske.

Nos llamas solo para ser guardespaldas de alguien- exclamo con molestia.

... es que , pues veran es un caso muy delicado.

Entonces explicanos- le contesto Kuwawara.

Ah, esta bien- contesto Koenma- Pues veran habia un reino llamado reino de Tralus.

Un reino independiente que se caracterizaba por mantener la paz y la democracia en su reino. Que ha ayudado e influido en el mundo espiritual . Sin embaro el reino llamado Khomm es un reino que se ha caracterizado por tratar de robarle el poder al emperador de Tralus, causando o empezando guerras, que siempre logra detener el reino de Tralus. Tralus siempre quiso establecer la paz con Khomm y cuando lo logro todo marcho con normalidad. Ambos pueblos habian firmado la paz.

Sin embargo N´zoth el emperador de Khomm empezo a tramar cosas a las espaldas de M´haeli el emperador de Tralus y asi logrando dividir a Tralus en tres partes ; el reino de Atzerri, Devaron y Antar . Los dos ultimos apoyando a N´zoth

Pero esto causo polemica en el reino de Khomm y fue dividido en los reinos de Froz y Talfaglio , este ultimo apoyando a M´haeli y asi empezando una guerra entre reinos. Los lideres eran N´zoth que buscaba el poder y M´haeli la union de los reinos divididos.

El hijo de M´haeli se caso con Shmi hija de Joruus que es el rey de Froz. Claro este matrimonio fuea espaldas de Joruus, y cuando se entero no pudo aceptarlo, acusando a su hija como traidora.

Shmi fue a vivir al reino de Atzerri y cuando murio M´haeli quedo su hijo Ruusan en su lugar y su esposa Shmi , reyes de Atzerri. Han tratado de olvidar la guerra estableciendo paz con Talfaglio y asi que se han mantenido por muchos años, dejando en el olvido por muchos años a Devaron, Antar y Frozque apoyaron a Froz...

Si, y para que nos cuentas eso- pregunto Yuske

Si me dejaras terminar te lo explicaria.

Si , callate Urameshi- grito Kuwawara

Tu no me calles, tonto- le respondio Yuske

Puedo continuar? –pregunto Koenma.

Si- continua- dijo Kurama

Como les iba diciendo- empezo a hablar Koenma- por otro lado debido a tantos problemas que tuvieron los otro reinos Devaron, Antar y Froz decidieron convertirse en uno solo llamado asi Republica de Anobis y su emperador seia N´zoth para asi un dia a su hijo todo el poder y asi conquistaria aquellos reinos que no le pertenecían. Y asi fue su hijo Kifex que se caso con Ansion hija del antiguo emperador de Froz. (hermana de Shmi).

Ellos tuvieron 4 hijos, los tres primeros niños y el ultimo una niña, pero esta murio siendo cuando era muy pequeña.

Que triste- dijo Kurama

Si- respondio Koenma- Mientras tanto Shmi y Ruusan uvieron cuatro niñas, Kifex ha amenazado a Ruusan de atentar contra de ellas si lo le da su reino. Ruusan no quiere perder a sus hijas pero sabe que si entrega al reino la gente le espera mucho sufrimiento. Fue por eso que pidio ayuda al mundo espiritual y mi padre lo apoyo y quedaron en que deberían de aprender a defenderse solas y por eso estaran en entrenamiento aquí, con la maestra Genkai . Ella dijo que las entrenaria pero que no las protegeria por eso pido su ayuda, ya que si las encuentran y les hace algo Ruusan es capaz de empezar una gran guerra y tampoco es algo que le convendría al mundo espiritual , ya que Ruusan cerraria un trato que logro mantener su padre con el mundo espiritual.

Ya veo- dijo Yuske – es algo complicado pero esta bien.

Que! Si Urameshi lo hace yo tambien- exclamo Kuwawara

Cuenta conmigo- dijo Kurama

Gracias chicos-les dijo Koenma

Pero pensándolo bien- interrumpio Yuske- vamos a cuidar a unas princesas y imagino que son bellas.

Vaya no habia pensado eso- dijo Kuwawara algo feliz

Chico ellas se quedaran en la casa de Genkai por el entrenamiento...- dijo Koenma cuando llego Botan

Hola-exclamo ella- y se acerco a Koenma para decirle algo en el oido: " ya estan aquí"

Esta bien chico – dijo Koenma levantándose- ya llegaron.

Quienes?- pregunto Kuwawara

Las hijas de Ruusan- le respondio

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y entraron tres jóvenes.

Continuara...

Por favor dejen sus reviews algun comentario , o duda que tengan. Y pueden darme ideas para yo ir poniéndolas en los demas capitulos. Arigato

Sayonara


	2. tres chicas elegantes, una no tanto

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

CAPITULO DOS:

_**TRES CHICAS ELEGANTES, UNA NO TANTO.**_

Enla puerta aparecieron tres jóvenes, una era de cabellos largos, rubios dorados, un cuerpo muy bien formado; parecia ser la mayor, sus ojos eran azules. Luego la siguian dos jóvenes mas; una tenia el cabello castaño cenizo, su cabellera era larga tambien era de piel mas blanca que su hermana pero ambas tenian un gran parecido, sus ojos tambien eran azules.

La tercer joven tambien tenia su cabello largo como el de las demas pero este era ondulado, era pelirroja con algunas pecas y sus ojos eran verdes.

Todas vestían un elegante kimono; la primera color rosa, la segunda color azuly la tercera color negro. Lucian muy elegantes. Yuske tenia la boca my abierta al igual que kuwawara. Las chicas los observaban de pies a cabeza y ellos a ellas tambien. Hasta que Kurama hablo:

Hola es un placer conocerlas y extendio su mano.

La chica rubia lo saludo extendiendo su mano y dijo: el placer es todo nuestro. Mi nombre es Hitomi.

La chica pelirroja tambien se acerco a saludar: Mi nimbre es June! Es un verdadero placer conocerlos- dijo ella dirigiendo su murada a Yuske y Kuwawara, que se acercaron para saludar.

Botan que aun se encontraba en la habitación salio de esta.

Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi y el es Kazuma Kuwawara.

Ambas chicas lo saludaron muy alegres y estrecharon sus manos.

Mientras que la otra solo los observaba hasta que Yuske se le acerco y dijo:

Y tu eres?

Mi nombre es Meriko- dijo ella sin demostrar alegria alguna.

Se vivia un ambiente muy agradable hasta que Koenma hablo:

Oigan chicas-dijo- ustedes son cuatro verdad, y por que solo estan ustedes tres?

Si- le contesto Hitomi- es que nuestra hermana menor...ah siempre nos hace quedar mal.

Ire a buscarla- dijo Meriko

Pero escucharon unos gritos:

Oye, tu no eres nadie para mandarme suéltame! ...yo no necesito entrenamiento, soy muy fuerte se lo demostrare a papa...

Pero son oredenes de tu padre-parecia la voz de Botan- vamos entra con tus hermanas.

_No! No, quiero, quiero irme a casa! No entiendes!_

Hay no esta niña, solo genera problemas y salieron las tres hermanas a ayudarle a Botan, los chicos solo se habian quedado con la boca abierta.

Oye si las cuatro son asi, sera un placer cuidarlas-dijo Yuske

Cállate!-dijo Koenma

Disculpen a mi pequeña hermana- dijo June.

Todos asintieron y vieron a Botan toda despeinada empujando a una chica...pero al contrario de sus hermanas ella tenia el cabellos negro, un poco mas arriba de sus hombros, sus ojos eran marrones, su piel era blanca pero la de sus hermanas era mas. No llevaba un elegante kimono si no que ropa de entreamiento, con una banda en la frentey no iba tan bien peinada como sus hermanas. La miraban de pies a cabeza.

Que?- dijo ella cuando noto que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Eh...tu debes ser la ultima hija de Ruusan ... Mi nombre es Koenma...

Que bien ya me puedo ir- decia ella

Ellos son Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwawara y mi nombre es Suichi es decir Kurama y s...

Felicidades me alegro por ti, ya me puedo ir-repetia ella.

Te molestaria decir tu nombre hermana- le dijo Meriko

Ehh... si me molestaria...por eso ...

Las tres hermanas la miraban muy serias.

...esta bien mi nimbre es Kayako, felices!- contesto ella

bueno, espero que se sientan comodas en el enrenamiento y estos tres chicos cuidaran de ustedes , mientras esten aquí pero también...

QUE! Nos van a cuidar estos flacos- replico Kayako- es el colmo aparte de estar en este tonto entrenamiento nos ponen guardespaldas...no, yo no me...

Ya callate-le grito Meriko- acaso eres muy fuerte como para defenderte sola, le tienes miedes a algunos insectos y cuando te golpeas haces un gran escandalo, reprochas cuando algo no te parece haciendo otro escandalo, mira si quieres no tomes el entrenamiento, nosotras tres te vamos a proteger.

Kayako sintio que un escalofrio invadio su cuerpo.

Que te pasa?-le pregunto Meriko

Nada -le contesto Kayako.

Entendiste?-le pregunto Meriko a Kayako?

Como sea -le respondio ella y bajo su cabeza.

Disculpen tiene problemas con su actitud- dijo Hitomi

No hay problema- contesto Koenma. Que tal si almorzamos?

Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre- le contesto Yuske.

Si!- dijo June- asi podremos hablar y conocernos mejor.

Todos salieron de la habitación y June se acerco a Kayako y le dijo :

Calladita te ves mas bonita asi que mejor cierra la boca. Cuando estemos comiendo.

Se alejo de Kayako, que fue la ultima en salir de la habitación.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por sus reviews.

**Ady: ** Parejas , si pienso poner unas cuantas parejas , pero tambien no si crear nuevas o seguir con algunas ya conocidas. Tu que opinas para eso dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.

**Lady Deborah D D. "Debbye":** Hola pues gracias por tu opcion, a decir verdad me diste una gran idea de cómo hacer mas adelante en la historia. Y si me gustan todos esos animes que me mencionaste, bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.

Bueno dejen sus reviews y dejen su opinión, duda o algo que les gustaria que pusiera en los próximos capitulos.


	3. una conversacion

Hola a todo bueno primero quiero agradecer a:

**_Cristial Jaganshi:_**gracias por tu review

**_Lady Deborah DD. "Debbye": _**tambien muchas gracias por tu review

A ambas les quiero decir que Hiei va aparecer pronto pero aun no no me he olvidado de el, y tambien que a pesar que soy nueva escribiendo les quiero decir que no leyendo fics, hasta ahora me he animado a escribir.

Bueno dejen sus review para cualquier comentario que tengan.

Espero que les guste.

Capitulo Tres

UNA CONVERSACIÓN

Quien va a prepara el almuerzo?-pregunto Kuwawara

Bueno pregunta -contesto Yuske

Cuando llegaron a la mesa su sorpresa fue que la comida ya estaba servida.

Ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo una voz-la comida se enfria

Keiko?-dijo Yuske -que haces aquí?

Pues la maestra Genkai nos comento que iba a tener una visita especial y decidimos ayudarla con la comida- respondio Yukina quien se hospedaba en la casa de Genkai.

Hola Yukina- dijo Kuwawara muy feliz.

Luego miraron a las nuevas chicas.

Mi nombre es Keiko, ella es Yukina y ella es...

...yo soy la hermana de este tonto- dijo señalando a Kuwawara.

Hermana!- exclamo Kuwawara

Yo soy Hitomiy soy la mayor, ella es Meriko y mi tercer hermana se llama June...

Es un verdadero placer conocerlas!- exclamo June

...y ella es –continuo Hitomi- Kayako, pero Kayako apenas venia entando

Hola ¡- le dijo Yukina cuando la vio

Hola – dijo ella en voz muy baja que nadie la escucho solo vieron que movio sus labios

Bueno a comer!- dijo June sentándose.

Pero no creen que deberíamos de esperar a Genkai?-pregunto Kurama

Dijo que no la esperaramos para comer- le contesto Yukina.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Y diganme como es su reino?- pregunto Botan a las chicas

Tiene muchos paisajes y la gente es muy buena- contesto June

Es un reino muy democratico- dijo Hitomi

Meriko solo asintió.

Kayako dijo entre dientes-es por que jamas han ido a los pueblos de sus alrededores trio de idiotas.

Y diganme cuantos años tienen?- pregunto Yuske

Yuske!- grito Keiko no seas asi.

No hay problema – dijo Hitomi- yo tengo 19 al igual que Meriko.

Que!- dijeron todos

Es que somos gemelas –respondio Meriko con una sonrisa- gemelas pero diferentes

Eso explica su parecido- dijo Koenma

Yo 17 -exclamo June

Y tu?- pregunto Keiko a Kayako

Kayako solo se mordio los labios para no contestar

Ella tiene 15 –dijo June- y ustedes?

Yo y yuske tenemos 17- contesto Keiko

Yo 19- dijo Kurama

Y yo 17 – contesto Kuwawara- y mi hermana 23

Y yo -dijo Botan- ...-y fue interrumpida por Kyako

Gracias por la comida, compermiso- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa

Y fue a apoyarse sobre la ventana con sus manos

Se sentira mal?-pregunto Keiko.

No, ella es asi, no le prestes atención ¡- dijo Meriko

Cuando se abrio la puerta y aparecio Genkai-

Maestra Genkai!- dijeron Keiko Yukina y Botan

Hola- contesto- ustedes son las chicas nuevas?

Ellas se levantaron y se presentaron a excepcion de kayako que seguia apoyada sobre la ventana. La maestra Genkai las saludo y se presento después de platica un poco sobre el entrenamiento de las chicas, luego Genakai se acerco a Kayako.

Kayako fingio una sonrisa y le dijo:

No me gustan los dias lluviosos me hacen recordar cosas no muy agradables.

Genkai se extraño por que el dia estaba soleado y si ninguna nube de lluvia.

Yunika- dijo Genkai- muestales los dormitorios a las chicas ustedes siganlas

Si!- dijo ella

Vamos!- dijo June refiriéndose a las demas chicas. Todas se fueron seguidas por ultimo por Kayako.

Y ustedes recojan la mesa- le grito a los chicos.

Si sigues asi nos iremos!- la amenazo Yuske

Tonto- dijo Kuwawara- que no ves que esta lloviendo.

Que?- pero hace unos momentos el dia estaba soleado- dijo acercándose a la ventana para ver

Vaya tienes razon por primera vez en tu vida- le dijo Yuske a Kuwawara

Oye callate Urameshi!- le dijo Kuwawara

Jajajajaja , que pasa maestra Genkai?- pregunto Kurama

Genkai solo recordo lo que Kayako habia dicho, que clase de poderes tiene esa niña, es diferente a sus hermanas, muy diferente

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí lo siento por no actualizarlo la semana pasada es que estaba enferma como a la vez castigada. Vaya semana! Otra cosa Kayako no es la heroína de la historia es simplemente diferente a sus hermanas. Por que sera... ah no les voya decir.

Bueno espero que les guste y por favor sus REVIEWS!


	4. el entrenamiento comienza

Hola a todos me he tardado esta semana en subir los capitulos... Eh otra cosa en el siguiente capitulo por fin aparece Hiei. Chicas al fin me acorde de el.

YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECE, LAS HISTORIAS QUE HAGO SON SIN FIN DE LUCRO.

CAPITULO CUATRO

_**EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA.**_

Al dia siguiente Hitomi, Meriko, y June se habian levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno. Se podria decir en forma de agradecimiento por la cena de la noche anterior.

Yukina y las demas chicas fueron las primeras en sentarse a la mesa, luego se sentaron los chicos y por fin aparecio Genkai.

Maestra Genkai- empezo a hablar June- hemos querido hacerlo este desayuno...digamos que una pequeña forma de agradecerle por todo lo que esta haciendo por nosotras.

Esperamos que sea de su agrado- termino Hitomi.

Entonces que estamos esperando...A comer!-exclamo Yuske

Yuske! Comportate- lo reprendio Keiko.

Solo se escucharon risas.

Gracias por la comida dugeron todos y empezaron a comer

El dia esta nublado y hay poca lluvia-comento Botan

A propósito-la interrumpio Yukina- no creen que deberíamos esperar a Kayako para desayunar.

Kayako? Con que se llama kayako su hermana menor?- pregunto Genkai

Si disculpela tiene problemas de actitud por eso se muestra cerrada con los demas- contesto Hitomi.

Si , queria hablar de ella – comento Genkai

No me diga que le hizo algo- cuestiono Meriko.

Eh no pues a decir... y fue interrumpida por June:

No me diga que le dijo algo. No es que ella esta loca. Sabe queria quedarse en el reino para ir a pelear... usted deberia saber que es la mas debil de todas, tanto en fuerza como en actitud. Es mas no creo que soporte el entrenamiento, por qu es una inadaptada.

Gracias, ahora se que piensan mis hermanas de mi- era Kayako que se encontraba en la puerta con un paquete.

Desde cuando estas alli?- pregunto June.

Desde lo sufieciente para saber que piensan de mi...por si no lo sabian la maestar Genkai me dijo si le conseguia unas yerbas medicinales hoy en la mañana por que queria ir a explorar los alrededores y para que sean muchas horas antes de que ustedes despertaran- Kayako entrego el paquete y salio tirando la puerta.

Dos horas mas tarde las cuatro hermanas se encontraban afuera para empezar con su entrenamiento. June queria disculparse con su hermana menor pero esta estaba muy molesta después de oir el comentario de ella. June trato de hablar con ella pero solamente obtuvo esto:

_No es la primera vez que hablas asi de mi, o no June?_

June no supo que responder ante este comentario.

Bien – empezo a hablar Genkai-lo primero que haremos en el entranamiento es que ustedes tengan resistencia física por eso quiero que suban a todos los arboles y corten la hoja que este mas alta. La que recoja menos hojas hara mil lagartijas tienen una hora para hacer esto.

Todas empezaron muy energicas a hacer lo que la mestra les habia ordenado. Al cabo de una hora todas regresaron como era de esperarse Kayako fue la que llevo la menor cantidad de hojas por eso antes de que Genkai le ordenara empezar ella inicio por su propia cuenta.

Pero sorpresivamente Koenma aparecio gritando alocadamente:

Estan bien... no les paso nada Yuske! Kurama! Kuwawara! Que ha pasado que alguien me explique? Y que... y vio a Kayako haciendo las lagartijas.

Que? Por que esos gritos? –dijo Yuske seguido por kurama y kuwawara y las chicas.

Por que estan tan calmados? Estan en peligro!- dijo Koenma

A que te refieres?- pregunto Kurama

Es que acaso no fueron atacados?- pregunto Koenma

No, acaso a ti si?- pregunto Kuwawara

No, atacaron al mundo espiritual- le contesto Koenma un poco mas calmado.

Quien?- pregunto Botan

Fue Kifex, por eso pense que aquí habia pasado algo al ver las chicas en esas condiciones pero creo que es por el entrenamiento( estaba sucias y con algunos raspones)

Si ustedes estan siendo atacados como estara nuestro reino?- dijo Meriko

Mil! Termine- dijo Kayako

Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije , niña – le grito Meriko

A que horas fue el ataque?- pregunto hitomi

Temprano en la mañana

Ves fue hoy y tu actuas como si nada- le dijo Meriko a Kayako.

Y que! Acaso haran algo , ya fue el atque y recuerden lo que dijo mi padre _" no se preocupen por el reino, preocúpense por su entrenamiento"_. Le contesto Kayako

Cuando una sombra aparecio detrás de ella... era ...

Hiei- exclamaron todos.

CONTINUARA...

Bien hasta aquí el episodio de hoy . no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de YU YU HAKUSHO **_ Hiei aparece._** Mi existencia no sera en vano. Jajajajaja si me emocione espero que les haya gustado

Y recuerden dejen sus REVIEWS! Ante cualquier duda o comentario.

Cuídense mucho.


	5. Hiei aparece

Hola a todos yo por aquí actualizando el capitulo...eh pues al fin aparecio Hiei si me habia tardado un poquito pero era por algo...pero bueno espero que les uste el capitulo.

CAPITULO CINCO:

HIEI APARECE 

Quien eres?- pregunto Kayako al ver la sombra detrás de ella.

No se quien eres , pero no vengo a hablar contigo- le respondio Hiei y la hizo a un lado.

Koenma necesito hablar contigo-continuo hablando Hiei – fuimos atacados en el mundo del mal por un tal Kifex y dijo que si el mundo espiritual con nose que reinos no se rendían nosotro sufriríamos las consecuencias...quienes son esos tipos?

Hiei es una historia muy larga y si te la contaras me entenderias- le contesto Koenma, acto seguido conto la historia acerca de los reinos y de las chicas a Hiei.

Acaso creen que entrenar ayudara a su reino?- pregunto Hiei a las chicas.

Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcanze- contesto Hitomi

Como quieran, aunque sean muy debiles tienen muy claros sus objetivos- les dijo Hiei.

Kayakko se habia alejado un poco de la zona de platica y Hiei la miro. June tambien la miro y se encamino hacia ella pero prefierio hablarle desde lejos:

" kayako por que no te acercas cuando de repente recibio un ataque.

Eran cinco sombras que se encontraban parados en el muro , una de ellas dijo:

"_con que aquí estaban escondidas"_

yuske y los chicos se pusieron en posición para atacar cuando otra de las sombras dijo:

no queremos pelear solo traemos un mensaje para todos:

" tienen ojos y no ven, no hagan nada y el mal triunfara. El tablero de ajedrez ya esta puesto, y nuestra pieza principal esta lista para hacer nuestra jugada maestra y asi acabar todo de una vez"

Somos sirvientes de Kifex , nos retiramos.

Las cinco sombras desaparecieron...

Que quieren decir esas palabras?- pregunto kayako.

Todos se habian reunido para ver como se encontraba June, que solo tenia unos golpes.

Meriko empezo a murmurar.

Hiei que fue lo que paso exactamente en el mundo del mal.- pregunto kurama

Pues veras fue muy temprano en la mañana fuimos atacados por esos sujetos pero habia uno en especial , eran seis pero la sexta sombra llevaba un capa ...koenma nose tu, pero quitaremos a todo aquel que se interponga a nosotros, ya que lograr un paz en el mundo del mal no fue facil. Asi que no me importa que problemas hayas tenido con ellos , nisiquiera el mundo espiritual se interponga.

Pero Hiei eso desataria otra guerra mas...- concluyo koenma.

Es que acaso no ven que estan callendo en la trampa del enemigo. Quiere ponerlos encontra para que se genere mas confucion.- dijo Kayako.

Claro eso lo explica todo- dijo Meriko- las palabras que dijeron:

_La pieza principal esta lista _ es la confucion , _tienen ojos y no ven _pensaron que todo estaba bien planeado que no nos dariamos cuenta.

Tienes razon- comento Botan

Vaya hermana, eres muy inteligente, es como si fueras uno de ellos – dijo Kayako con sarcasmo.

Lo mejor es que ya no hayan mas peleas entre nosotros- dijo Koenma.

Todos asintieron.

Que tal si tomamos te?- pregunto Yukina.

Si vamos a preparalo- dijo June que ya se sentia mejor.

Todas las chicas se levantaron y fueon a preparar el te menos Kayako que se acerco a la ventana para ver... estaba lloviendo.

Los chicos la mimaron y Genkai tambien y alcazaron a escuchar lo que ella decia:

No me gustan los dias lluvioso traen malos recuerdos...

CONTINUARA...

SI este capitulo es corto pero el proximo sera mas largo y mejor... cuídense mucho.. y no olviden los Reviews...

Por que kayako odia los dias lluviosos ¿- ehhh pronto lo descubriran...


End file.
